Spike Slept Here
by Shadowcat2003
Summary: Dealing with the sudden return of Buffy and her lack of intrest, Dawn heads back down the path that she headed in S5. This could lead to her removal from the household. Now the gang must band together to develop a plan for her to stay. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**Title-** Spike Slept here

**Rated-** M

**Pairing-** Dawn/spike

**A/N-** Dawn's age has been adjusted for this story from 15 to 17 during the beginning of s6. I know I upped it a lot, but to me, 15/16 is a little young for where this story will be heading.

**Summery-** Dealing with the sudden return of Buffy and her lack of intrest, Dawn begins back down the path that she headed in season 5. This could lead to the removal of her from the household. now the gang has to band together to come up with a plan for her stay.

**Prologue-**

Dawn had skipped school for the first time that week, the sixth time that month and the twenty-fifth time that school year. And the number would continue to grow as the school year progressed. Since Buffy had come back Dawn had detached herself from all caring and feeling of life. She figured if Buffy could continue just 'going through the motions' of day to day life and responsibility, so could she, and so she chose to.

Most of her time was spent skipping school and going to hang out at Spike's crypt in the middle of the day. When she did go to school, she never paid attention, causing her grades to slip beyond considering any suitable option outside of summer school. She spent her time in school giving her teachers reasons to send her down to the office or coming to school on Saturdays. When asked by anyone what caused her to carry on in this manner, her answer was simply, "This is who I am."

To her, her behavior was normal. She felt that how she was going on was an acceptable way of life. Most of those close to her were to busy to really notice anyway. However, child welfare was very aware of the problem, calling the Summers' home at least once a month as the damage was increasing. And every phone call ended with Buffy in tears and Child Welfare holding off with warnings of either a turn around in Dawn's school attendance, or her permanent removal from Buffy's custody.

Continuing to stay wrapped up in their own problems, the group all thought that it was a phase and with a few stern lectures she would eventually grow out of it. Little did any of them know that it would be the cause of a slue of events that were soon to follow, starting with a single phone call one Wednesday morning.

**Chapter 1-**

"I'm sorry, Miss. Summers," said the woman from child welfare, "but I think it's in Dawn's best interest if she were removed."

"But I know I can fix this!" Buffy defended, "Just give me one more chance."

"You've had plenty of chances and warnings these past few months and you were unable to make any progress toward change. This whole environment that she's living in isn't good for her, it's very unstable."

"It just seems unstable, but it really isn't as bad as it looks from the outside,"

"I'm sorry, Miss. Summers."

"Well you're not going to just take her away so suddenly are you? Can she stay for a few days just to let this sink in?"

"You've got less than a week, Miss. Summers, to get her things together and prepare her to leave."

"Thank you!" Buffy said into the phone, relief for what little time she had been given with her sister.

"You're welcome, Miss. Summers. Good bye."

Buffy hung up the phone after hearing the click on the other end and sat down on the couch. She tried to take deep calming breaths, but it wasn't helping. She was going to lose her sister and it was all her fault.

When Dawn came home Buffy was still sitting on the couch. Buffy was staring straight ahead of her. Dawn walked in front of her. "Buffy? Are you ok?" Dawn waved a hand in her face, but still no response. "Buffy!"

"Huh? Oh, hi, Dawn."

"Are you ok?" Dawn asked again concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Buffy answered standing up to go make herself busy. 'How am I going to tell her?' "How was school?"

"Oh, uh, it was fine."

"What did you do today?"

Dawn looked down at the floor in an attempt to not look at Buffy. "The usual, you know, math, science, lunch. Nothing new." She shrugged.

"Great!" After a moment of silence, Buffy turned around to face Dawn. "Tonight, I'm going to meet with the gang. You know Slayer stuff."

"Can I come with?"

"Um, no, not this time. Maybe next time, ok?"

"Alright. Are you sure that everything's ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. You can stay here by yourself, right?"

"Yeah," she mumbled as she headed upstairs.

When Dawn was out of ear shot, Buffy picked up the phone and dialed Giles' number. A few seconds later she heard, "Hello?"

"Giles, it's Buffy. We have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"I got a call from Dawn's social worker today, and they want to take Dawn away." She broke down into tears as she said the last words.

"Did you ask for another chance?"

"Uh huh," Buffy said as she sniffled into the phone, wiping her eyes. "The women said that she was done giving me more chances and it was best if she was removed."

"Alright, calm down. We'll just have to figure something out," he said trying to console her.

"We have less than a week, before they remove her from my custody." Buffy sniffled again before saying, "I want to have a meeting tonight. Dawn's going to stay here and she knows nothing about it."

"You have to tell her, Buffy," Giles insisted.

"I know, but I won't until we have a plan of action laid out."

Giles sighed deeply, "That's if we get a plan laid out. If we can't find a loop hole we have no choice but to give her up."

"But I will come up with a plan."

"Buffy, this is not some apocalypse that can be averted! We have to play by their rules or we're all going to be in a lot of trouble."

"I know."

"I hope you do," he finished sternly.

"I'll see you tonight," and she hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

Later that night, the Scooby gang gathered inside the Magic Box to discuss what could be done. Willow was searching her laptop for anything that looked remotely like a loophole, while the rest of them tried to come up with any ideas.

"You could always just leave with her and go somewhere they'd never find you," Anya said simply.

"Anya, we're looking for constructive, legal ideas," Giles said, taking off his glasses and cleaning them. "None of us could very well just leave with her and go somewhere else, not even to another country. They would have people all over looking for her!"

"I wasn't talking about going to another country. I was talking about another dimension, or alternant plane, that sort of thing."

"While that would make everything much easier, I'm not willing to take my sister to another dimension blindly to live," Buffy responded.

"Is there anyway for a minor to be considered an adult at the age of 17?" Tara asked, trying to change the angle of thinking to see if it helped.

"There's only a few ways I know of," Giles said, chewing the end of his glasses, "But I think only one would help us in this particular situation."

"And what's that?" Buffy asked, bugging him to share with them what he knew.

"If she were to get married," he stated simply.

"That's right!" Willow added in. "I can't believe I didn't think of that. It's the one way for a minor to become an adult."

"She has to get married?" Buffy suddenly wasn't so excited anymore. The thought of her little sister getting married wasn't something she figured she would see while Dawn was still in high school. She looked down, frowning. "Isn't she kinda young to be considered for marriage?"

"I know it seems a little rash, Buffy," Giles tried to explain, "But for right now it's what we have that's legal and works."

"So what do we do now, sign Dawn up for a speed dating night and see which guy she likes the best?" Xander asked trying to lighten the mood. His only response was glares from a few people.

"This is nothing to joke about, Xander," Giles told him sternly.

"I think it should be someone we know, maybe one of us, who's really close to us and knows Dawn as well," Willow spoke up.

"Well she can't have Xander," Anya chimed in, "He's mine. Let Giles do it."

"Excuse me?" Giles turned to look at her.

"Well you're the only other available guy here."

"I will not be participating in this false marriage. Dawn is just way too young, and I wouldn't be able to play it off. Xander should be the one to do it." Giles pointed at Xander for emphasis.

Buffy looked to Giles, "I don't want you marring her anyway."

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of Spike," Willow said, ending all arguing. They all looked at her in disbelief.

"What?" Buffy exploded.

"She should marry Spike. They're really close and they get along. And I think that Spike would be the only one capable of pulling this stunt off to make it believable, outside of calling Angel up."

It was then that Spike chose to show up at the shop. He closed the door behind himself as he entered. "Sorry I'm late, well not really, the whole vampire thing. What'd I miss?" He noticed that they were all staring at him. "What?"

"Well, I guess that it would be ok," Buffy said, still looking at him.

"Now I'm really lost."

"Then it's settled," Giles said.

"What's settled? What's goin' on?" Spike was beginning to become frustrated with the bunch of them.

"I'll tell Dawn everything tonight when I get home."

"Ok, wait a minute here! What the bloody hell goin' on?"

"Maybe you should sit down, Spike," Giles told him, gesturing to a chair. Spike slowly sat down in a chair, looking at Giles the entire time. "Dawn's going to be taken away," Giles said plainly.

Spike gained a look of confusion. "Does he mean what I think he means?" he asked Buffy, she nodded in return. "They can't do that!"

"Unfortunately, Spike they can, and are in the process," Giles continued.

"Well we've got to do something then! What the hell are you all doin' sittin' around on your asses!"

"We know, and we already have." Spike relaxed at that.

"Oh good, so what'ch got? Gonna send her to another dimension?"

"See, I'm not the only one with that idea!" Anya spoke up.

"No, we're not sending her to another dimension, and the next person who suggests that I should do that to my sister is going to get a Slayer beating!" Buffy said angrily. Spike put his hands up in surrender.

"She's going to be married," Giles finished.

"Oh really, who's the lucky bloke?" he asked, with a laugh, thinking they were joking.

"You are," Xander said with a big smile. Spike deadpanned.

"It isn't that I'm not flattered, really I am, but why me?"

"We want this to stay within the group, that's why it has to be you," Buffy explained.

"I understand that part. I just don't understand why it has to be me who does it. You know I don't I go for the whole church thing."

"If you don't do it, we really don't have any other option. Anya won't let Xander do it, and Giles can't do it because frankly, it's just wrong," she looked to Giles, "Sorry. You're the only one who can pull this off so it looks believable." Spike sighed, hanging his head. "You have to do this, Spike, or we lose her! There's no chance of her coming back after this. Do it for Dawn, if no one else, do this for her!" Tears were running down Buffy's cheeks when she had finished.

After a moment of silence, Spike looked up at her, meeting her eyes. "Alright, I'll do it. What do I have to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

"So I guess the only question now is, will you have me?" Spike asked Dawn, reaching across the dinning room table, taking her hands in his.

Without a moment of hesitation, Dawn nodded happily. She got up, walking around the table, and wrapped her arms around him. She gave him a peck on the cheek, and he looked over to Buffy with a sad smile before Dawn pulled back. "This is going to be so great! When are we going to do this anyway?"

"Well I guess the best thing to do would be to go to Las Vegas. They hand marriage licenses out like they're post-it notes. But we will need a signed letter of consent from a guardian along with some other paper work." Spike looked to Buffy. "I have that taken care of, don't worry, I know a guy." Buffy nodded in response.

"I suppose you guys are going to have to leave right away, Las Vegas is over a day's drive from here."

"Yeah, we should leave tonight. Go get you're stuff together, Bit. Figure on about three or four nights before we get back." Dawn smiled at him as she left, bounding up the stairs.

"Thanks again for doing this, Spike."

"It's no problem, Buffy. It's only for a year or so, right?" he said trying to lighten the mood. She smiled sadly in response.

Up stairs Dawn was packing to leave. She raced around her room gathering everything she would need for four days. The situation was dire, she could be separated from those she called her family for an extended period of time. But no matter how extreme the situation was she was getting married. She couldn't believe it, and to Spike at that. She knew it wasn't going to be for long so she was going to have to try to convince Spike to stay married to her before the time was up.

When she had stuffed all she could into her bag, she went back down stairs. Spike and she walked out to his car, Buffy following behind them. Throwing Dawn's stuff into the trunk, along with his own, he said, "Well, Buffy, when we come back we'll be Mr. and Mrs.…, um," he frowned a bit, thinking, "I'm not sure yet. I'll figure it out when we get there. Best part about Las Vegas, no questions."

"Bye, Buffy." Dawn and Buffy hugged tightly.

"We better be goin', Dawn. We'll see you in a couple of days, Slayer."

When Dawn's door closed, Buffy said to Spike, "Take care of her, Spike."

"Don't worry, she's in good hands." He got in the car, and then as an after thought, "And you won't miss a thing, we'll take lots of pictures!"

"Ha ha," Buffy said waving to Dawn as the car pulled out of the drive way.

As the sun started to rise, Spike and Dawn quickly made their way into a seedy motel before the sun became threatening to him. Closing the door behind him swiftly he made his way over to the bed and collapsed onto it. He rolled onto his back looking up at the ceiling, and sighed deeply. Dawn put her bag down on the floor and joined him, lying close. He turned his head to look at her. "Why don't you get some sleep. We'll leave after the sun goes down tonight." She nodded turning onto her side facing him.

"Are you going to sleep to?" she asked quietly.

"Uh huh."

The silence was broken after a moment by Dawn. "Spike?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you believe that we're getting married tomorrow?" she asked, propping her head up with her hand leaning over him. He opened his eyes at her question looking up at her.

Spike stared at her for a few seconds, taking in her features that close up. He smirked at her, "No." He reached up putting a piece of hair back behind ear. She leaned into his touch smiling. It was then that he pulled back from her sitting up against the pillows. "Dawn, you do know that this thing isn't real right?" he asked looking at her seriously, "We're just doing this to keep you with you're sister. When we get back to Sunnydale you'll continue to live with Buffy and I'll still live at my crypt. This doesn't change anything," he explained to her.

"I know," she moved onto her back, "Can't you let a girl live her dream for a moment. I, like every other girl I know, have been looking forward to this day since I was little."

"And is this how you imagined it? You, sitting in a dirty motel room with a vampire for a husband the day before your wedding with no dress or wedding party to speak of."

"Well no, not at all. I imagined something bigger and grander than this, but given the circumstances it'll have to do."

"I'm sorry it's not what you planned." He gave her a sad smile.

"It's alright. Going through it with you makes it better." Spike nodded in understanding.

"Well go to sleep, I'll wake you when we need to leave."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

They only had an hour or so left before they reached their destination. Dawn watched out her window as the scenery, draped in darkness, passed her by. "When are we going to be there, Spike?"

"Not much longer." She began to fidget a bit after a few minutes causing Spike to look at her out of the corner of his eye. "You alright over there?"

Dawn tried to stop, turning to face him, "I'm fine. I'm just nervous I guess. This is all happening a little fast."

He put his hand on her knee with a smile, "Don't worry about a thing, Bit. We just say a few phrases and before you know it, it'll be over."

"That's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is?" he asked in confusion.

"When we finish tying the knot, and the preacher, or whatever they are, says you can kiss the bride, what kinda kiss are we looking at here?" Spike's face went blank at her question. He'd never thought about that part.

"Well, ah, I didn't think about it," he threw on a smirk to lighten the awkwardness, "What kinda kiss were you hoping for?" he asked glancing at her. He had told her nothing was going to change between them, but he figured the least he could do was let her have her wedding the way she wanted it, even if it meant giving a little tongue to keep her happy.

"Nothing smutty, this is, in its own twisted way, a special occasion. I was thinking something simple."

"Like a peck?"

"No, not a peck, I want it to be a little more meaningful than that! It is my wedding day after all, and we have to make it believable."

"So we're looking at a tender and drawn out, slightly opened mouth…"

"Don't forget tongue," Dawn interrupted.

"You want tongue?" Spike asked a little surprised that she would come out and say it the way she did.

"Of course I want tongue! We are doing this to how I've imagined it," she said with a laugh, "But not a lot of tongue, just a little, like I said before, nothing smutty. It may be Vegas and what happens there stays there, but we're getting married, not making a porno," she said matter a factly.

"Ok so, tender, drawn out, slightly opened mouth with a little tongue," he said back to her.

"Yup, sounds perfect!"

"Good. Now let's make it happen."

"What?" she asked, caught off guard.

"Well we're here. Time to go get married."

Over an hour later all the paperwork had been filled out and all legal precautions had been taken. The two of them were now standing outside the doors that lead into the room with the mock church décor. They were nervously waiting their turn, constantly looking at each other for support, which neither could offer the other. Dawn leaned her back against the wall, sliding down to the floor. She hung her head sighing deeply. "I hope this works," she said just above a whisper, but it was still loud enough for Spike to hear.

He kneeled down next to her, "It will, Bit," he cooed, running his hand through her hair, noticing how soft it was.

"But what if it doesn't? I don't want to leave you guys." She moved closer to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"It won't matter after this, Dawn." He put his finger under her chin, lifting her head to look at him. "Legally we'll be married and they won't be able to touch you after this."

She looked him in the eyes as he spoke to her. "Are you sure?"

"I promise," he said sincerely kissing her forehead.

A woman came up to them, "It's your turn. You may go in now." She pointed to the double doors ushering them in.

"C'mon, Luv, the show must go on." He pulled her up and led her into the room and up the isle.

It felt like an eternity as the 'priest' went through the vows, each of them repeating what they needed to. Finally they reached the best part, the end, when everything was final, and she became untouchable. "Do you, William, take Dawn to be your wife?"

"I do." He slipped the ring over her finger.

"And do you, Dawn, take William to be your husband?"

"I do." She slipped the ring over his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Spike looked Dawn in the eyes as he leaned in and gave her just what she asked for two hours ago. Gently bringing his mouth down on her slightly parted lips he carefully maneuvered his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she moved her tongue against his. She surprised him with her ability to kiss, and do it well. He pulled away first, ending it with a close mouth peck before taking her hand and walking back out a door on the opposite side to where they came in.

"So how was that kiss?" he asked as they walked down the street.

"I don't know, I think it could have been better," she said jokingly.

"What?"

"I just didn't feel that you were giving it your best."

"Oh really?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Really," Dawn answered seriously. At that Spike swung her around next to the side of a building pressing her against it as he kissed her deeply and savagely. His hands sat on her hips bringing her lower body closer to his. She began to tingle at his rough touch, moaning into his mouth in response. He broke the kiss as quick as it had started, pulling away from her. She stood there paralyzed with arousal as he watched her.

"How 'bout now?" he asked with a cocky smile.

"Great," she said breathlessly.

"That's what I thought." He walked off tugging on her shirt to bring her with him. "C'mon, I got hotel reservations."

"We're not doing anything else? We're just going back to the hotel?" Dawn asked catching up next to him.

"Well it's late, Bit."

"But this city never sleeps! It's only a little after 12, there's plenty to do."

"For adults, you're still too young to participate in the fun. Give it a few more years. Besides, I have a great night planned for us in the hotel room."

They entered the Monty Carlo hotel looking around the huge lobby at the unimaginably long check in/out counter. Dawn looked all around the grand room as Spike walked up to check in. He came up next to her a few moments later bringing his hand up to the small of her back, guiding her to an alcove where the elevators were located. Hitting the button for the appropriate one they entered when the doors opened.

Making their way dawn the hallway to their right they walked all the way to the end. Coming upon the last door, Dawn read the plaque next to it; "Honeymoon Suite, you got the Honeymoon Suite!" she carried on excitedly.

"Yes I did." He swiped the card key through and opened the door allowing Dawn to walk in first. "This is, I figured, how you had this part of your wedding day planned, ending it in the Honeymoon Suite."

"Yes it was," she said smiling at him as she looked around. "It's a bit smaller than I pictured it though,"

"Well I can't help that." He let the door go as he walked up behind her, hugging her against his torso. "You still like it though, right?" he asked, hoping that he'd pleased her. She turned to face him still smiling and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I love it. So what did you have planned?"

"Well I thought we'd order up a nice dinner and stay up late watching TV."

"Sounds good, I'm starving. But first I'm going to get a shower, it's just way to humid here. Where's my stuff?"

"Oh, it's over there by the wall. I had them bring the stuff up earlier." She rooted around her suit case and then headed toward the bathroom. "I'll order diner while you're doin' that."

"Ok, you know what I like."

She stepped into the shower letting the cool water run over her body. What they had just done hadn't set in yet, and it still felt as though nothing had changed. It had been a blur to her, an unbelievable blur of feelings and emotions leading up to the ending result. She soaked her hair as she continued thinking. She couldn't believe Spike had kissed her like that on the street. She could still feel his phantom hands on her, gripping her roughly. Then the tingly feelings started again at the thought.

She pulled out of her fantasy before it got any more vivid, finished her shower and shut the water off. She grabbed a towel off the rack, throwing her wet hair up it before taking another towel to dry herself off. She put on a slinky top and a pair of short shorts for bottoms. Exiting the bathroom, she was met with the warm aroma of chicken. "Something smells good."

"You're just in time." Spike pulled out a chair for her at the table. She sat down as he laid a napkin in her lap, "Here ya go," and he lifted the lid off the try, revealing her meal.

"Aren't you gonna eat something?" Dawn asked as he sat down across from her.

"Nah, they don't have blood on the menu and I didn't want to rack up a bill. So I'm gonna sit here and watch you eat," he said getting comfy in his chair.

"Please don't. I don't want to be watched while I eat." He smiled at her.

When she had finished eating, they moved onto the bed to watch TV. "We could buy a movie," Dawn suggested as they settled them selves. She scooted close to his side.

"Whatever you want, Bit."

She turned around to face him, leaning across his lap while supporting herself with her arm on the other side of his leg. "Whatever I want you say?" she asked with a sly smile.

She smelled so good and young, and she was barely dressed, coming onto him. Man, could she kiss for someone her age, and by his standards, him being someone who had been around the block more than a few times. They were in Vegas, what was the harm? 'no' he thought. He couldn't go there. "Cool your jets, Dawn. You know that's not going to happen." Spike tried to brush her off as nicely as possible.

"What's not going to happen?" she asked, changing to the innocent act.

"The consummating part," he said sternly, beginning to think he was saying it more for him than her.

She sighed, shifting to her side of the bed. "Well this is far from the ending I imagined for my wedding night, Spike," she pouted at him. "I don't understand you." She frowned, looking over to him. "What's with ravishing me out in the street and now you're all 'no we can't'?"

Spike looked away from her before he answered "That was a mistake, I really don't know why I did it. Just caught up in the moment I guess." He shrugged.

"You call it a mistake; I call it a Freudian slip."

"Dawn," Spike said warningly.

"Ok ok, I'll stop." She sighed again.

He looked over at her from the corner of his eye before asking, "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"Like what?" she asked confused.

"Like you know what you're doing," he laughed nervously.

She shrugged, "I don't know, practice I guess." She flipped through the pay-per view channels.

"Practice? Like you've been kissed before?" Maybe she wasn't as young as he thought she was.

"Yeah, lots of times. I'm 17 you know, it does happen," she laughed. "Why? You act like you might have liked it or something." She watched the emotions shift over his face, then she lighted up, "You did didn't you! That's why you kissed me again on the street, you liked it!"

"Well yeah I liked it, what's to hate about a kiss?" he tried to cover up, "I mean you would have to smell bad or have slime or puss coming out of an orifice your body."

"You know that if you liked it, so much so that you did it a second time, you can do it again," she assured him gently, placing her hand on his arm.

"I can't, I shouldn't. We shouldn't, it wouldn't be right. Besides, Buffy would dust me."

"But we're husband and wife, married, technically, we're allowed to do, legally allowed to do it." She leaned into him, bring her face closer to his. He moved in the rest of the way and placed a light peck on her lips before pulling back violently.

"No, Dawn." He turned away from her.

"I'm confused," she began.

"You're tellin' me. Bloody hell," he mumbled, running his hands through his hair.

"Are you trying to mess with my head or something here, are you just stringing me along, or do you just not care?" She tried to get a rise out of him.

"Oh, Dawn," he pulled her into a hug, "of course I care about you, you're like family to me." He kissed her forehead. "Why don't we call it a night, huh?" he asked her gently. She nodded slightly in response. "Alright then, get under the covers and all nestled in."

She did as he said while he got up off the bed. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"No where, just losing some clothes is all," he explained and she relaxed. After taking off his duster and boots he got back on the bed lying on top of the covers.

"Why don't you sleep underneath?"

"I don't want to invade your space, Bit. I tend to get grabby when I'm asleep and there's a warm body next to me."

"Well what if I want you to sleep under the covers? If nothing else happens tonight, can't you at least hold me?" She looked so pitiful lying there with a frown on her face, and she knew it to. She was hoping it was just enough to get him to comply with her innocent request.

"Fine," he sighed as he moved to get under with her.

"Wait, you're coming under here with your jeans and shirt on?"

"Dawn!" he sighed again becoming frustrated with her.

"The jean it going to be rough against my skin, that's all. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep."

"The pants are not coming off, because there is nothing on underneath of them!" he explained, hoping that she would leave him alone about his clothes. "So it's all or nothing."

She blushed at his outburst. "Well, then I guess rough jean material will have to do." He settled himself next to her and she lounged herself on top of him.

"Am I holding you, or are you using me as a pillow?"

"Oh, sorry." She rolled onto her side facing him and he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled against him, shifting so her head was right under his chin.

"There, now go to sleep. And no funny business, hands don't cross the equator on anybody."

"The equator?" She tried to look up at him.

"Nothin' below the waist, Bit."

"Oh."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- **

Dawn and Spike pulled up into the drive way early Saturday morning, barely before sunrise. Dawn had fallen asleep on the way home, and was now being carried up the front walk by Spike. Buffy was ahead of him carrying Dawn's bag. She opened the door, letting him take Dawn up stairs and to her bedroom. Buffy helped him by pulling down the sheets, as Spike gently placed her on the bed and removed her shoes. "Spike?" she opened her eyes a little as he pulled the blankets over her body.

"It's me, Bit. We're home now." A smile played across her lips as she turned on her side and went back to sleep. He kissed her forehead then left, closing the door behind him.

He met Buffy in the hallway. "So how did it go?" she asked.

"Well we're officially Mr. and Mrs. Damon," he said with a sigh.

"Damon?"

"Yes, as in Matt Damon. I was pushin' for Vicious, but Dawn isn't a Pistols fan."

"Thank God for that," she said with a smile, "I don't know if I could deal with that."

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck, hanging his head. "Have you heard anymore from ah, you know."

"Child welfare?" he nodded his head, "No, not yet."

"I suppose they're in for a shock, huh?" He gave her a smirk at the thought of their reaction.

"I suppose." There was a moment of silence before either spoke again.

"Well I better be off." He headed down the stairs to the door, but was stopped by Buffy's voice when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I don't need to be here. She and I aren't playing house."

"It's not that. It's just that they could come by to get her any day now. It would look fishy if you weren't here," she explained.

"Guess you're right, never thought about that." He glanced around where he was, "The couch is fine." He walked in the direction of the living room, going around and making sure the curtains were all closed properly.

Buffy watched him as he settled in to lie down. "Sleep well, Spike," said told him before she went back to bed.

Dawn woke up slowly later that morning. She squint her eyes in response to the light that snuck in through the window shade. She shifted slightly, sighing, before turning over and reaching her arm across the empty space of her mattress. She frowned, searching for a body lying next to her. When her search didn't give her what she was looking for, she opened her eyes finding no one but her self in the bed. The next thing she noticed was that she was in her room back in Sunnydale. Sitting up she looked around her room still finding no Spike. She moved to look at her left ring finger, tilting her hand to let it catch the light. She smiled, as she got out of bed, noticing that she was still wearing yesterday's clothes. She wrinkled her nose and headed to the bathroom with a towel and another set of clothes.

Dawn came downstairs when she was done, heading for the kitchen, when she noticed Spike asleep in the living room. She smiled, his body lying so still, almost dead. She quietly walked up to the couch getting down on her knees in front of his upper body. She tilted her head to the side as she watched him sleep. She reached her hand up to his face stroking his cheek. Spike leaned into her touch, which made her smile even more. Dawn leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He moaned in response, leaning in closer. She laughed at his advances in trying to make the kiss deeper.

When in sleep, his advances were futile; his eyelids flittered opened. "Mornin', Luv," he said looking through half opened eyes.

"Mornin', Spike," she answered happily.

Spike jumped back in shock, "What the bloody hell!" He rubbed his hands over his face as he sat up wide eyed. "Dawn, what did we talk about?" He frowned, disappointed with her for not following the rules, but more so with himself for giving in, even if he was asleep.

She was still kneeling in front of him, looking innocent. "Nothing below the waist?" He glowered at her response. She sighed, "I know, but you were just so cute lying there. I wanted to surprise you." She smiled up at him as she put her hand on his knee farthest from her, scooting over so she was between his legs.

"No, Dawn, I thought we agreed that just because we're married doesn't mean we're going to act like it," Spike said pushing her back and standing. "Now, stop." He looked down at her and noticed the suggestive position they were in. "Get up off your knees," he said gruffly, taking her arms roughly and pulling her up till she was standing. She laughed at his outburst.

"I don't see what the point of being married is if you're not going to treat me like your wife," she said as she began to walk to the kitchen, but stopped when he spoke.

"Well there's still plenty of time to go back and get it annulled. Then when we get back, and the welfare people come to get ch'ya, I'll even help ya pack." She turned and glared at him.

"You wouldn't."

"Don't tempt me." He glared right back at her.

"Buffy wouldn't let you, she'd stake you."

"I do what I like, I'm evil, remember."

"Fine," she said giving in, "have it your way."

"That's better." She turned back around on her foot and continued on her way to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-**

The next two days continued on with Dawn making subtle passes at Spike, every one of them being met with a glare or a sharp 'Dawn!'. Dawn couldn't understand why he kept getting angry at her. He had agreed and seemed as though he had wanted to marry her to help her out, not to mention the kisses. Those had to be definite signs that he had some sort of romantic feelings for her. But whenever she tried to get closer to him he would yell at her. She finally gave up after the two days, and spent most of her time in her room when she wasn't at school, thinking maybe if she gave him some space, he might warm up to her better. Besides, if he didn't want to be around her, then she didn't want to be around him.

Spike sat in the living room, sprawled out on the couch, sipping hot cocoa, with little marshmallows, while watching 'Passions'. He frowned slightly, looking up at the clock. It was fifteen minutes into the episode and Dawn hadn't come down to watch it with him yet. Not even an 'I'll be down in a minute' or 'coming'. She'd been acting funny lately, distant. She hadn't wanted to do anything with him in a while. He had a few ideas as to why this sudden change had occurred, caused by Spike's least favorite thing in the world, scarier than anything he'd come in contact with before or since, teenage hormones. He shuddered at the thought. If she kept this behavior up, he was going to have a problem on his hands. THE kiss in Vegas had been what really did him in. HE should have never agreed to an open mouthed kiss. What was wrong with him, was he insane? He just had to ignore the feelings long enough to get through this.

At the risk of missing important plot points of his beloved show, he went up stairs to find her. When he reached her door he knocked lightly before turning the knob, which he found locked, he sighed. "Bit, can I come in?" he asked quietly through the door. He heard some shuffling of movement and a click of the lock. He opened the door and walked in, finding Dawn sitting on her bed. "Dawn, are we ok? I mean, you've been put through a lot these past couple of days. There's been crossed signals and high tension." He waited for her to answer him.

"Yeah, we're ok. We're exactly where you want us to be. I've backed off and don't hang on you anymore, that is what you wanted right? Space?"

"I didn't want space, Dawn. I never asked you for that. I just want my friend back. Remember when we were friends? You'd come over to my crypt and we'd hang out, although on second thought that is how we reached this point." He frowned a bit, then flashed her a smirk. She smiled in response.

"Yeah," she said with a giggle.

"So can we go back to being friends again and forget this whole marriage thing ever happened?" he asked hopefully.

"No, Spike." She shook her head in emphasis. "We can't ever go back. We've done something that has changed our relationship forever," she tried to explain to him. "And I don't think you get how much this has affected me. I've had feelings for you, Spike, for awhile. And now that we've made this vow to each other, no matter how much fake documentation was involved, or how short this marriage will be, I can never go back to looking at you the same way I did before."

"But, Dawn, this doesn't mean the same thing to me as it does to you. You have to understand that."

"I do. It's not fair to either of us, but I understand. And I'll always love you, no matter what," she calmly to him.

"And I'll love you to, Dawn, till the end of the world, but you're not going to get anymore than friendship and a helping hand from me." She nodded her head. "Ok." An awkward silence began to creep up on them. "So do you want to come watch 'Passions' with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Good, then. C'mon."

They went down stairs and nestled together on the couch. "So what's happened so far?" Dawn asked getting settled, leaning against Spike.

"I don't know, I've been wonderin' about you through most of it."

"Oh well." She laid her head against his shoulder trying to get more comfortable. Under the circumstances Spike thought he should worry about her sitting so close to him, but it wasn't anything she didn't do before. He noticed how she was always so comfortable around him. He began to sneak glances at her as she watched the picture flash on the screen. It was when she shifted again, lying her head on his lower torso, stretching the rest of her body along the sofa, and he caught himself staring at her chest, rising and falling, that was when he knew he had a problem. He shouldn't be looking, or thinking about her in that way. He had just told her to stop thinking about him like that. Just like him to be a hypocrite.

He tried to move his attention back to the TV. He was already so far behind on the storyline for the day; he should be trying to catch up. Nope it wasn't working. It was official, he had a staring problem, and it was a bad one.

"Aren't they good?" Dawn asked, breaking the silence.

Spike jumped slightly in response, "What? No." he answered suddenly. Did she catch him?

She tilted her head up to look at him, "You don't like Doritos?" she asked confused, nodding he head at the commercial, "I see you eat them all the time."

"Oh, yeah, Doritos are good," he said nodding his head, looking to the TV. Dawn rolled her eyes at his behavior, shaking her head slightly.

A little while later the door bell rang. Dawn and Spike looked to each other, fear and nervousness in their eyes. Their worst nightmare was right outside the front door, and they both knew it. Buffy walked out from the kitchen, staring at the door, unmoving. The door bell rang a second time. "Well I suppose we better get it," Spike said as he got up to answer the door.

Buffy shook her head, "No, I'll get it." She tried to smile as she opened the door. "Hello."

"Hello, Miss Summers."

"Why don't you come in," Buffy said, moving to the side so the women could enter.

Spike took Dawn's hand and pulled her against his side, "Come stand by me, Bit," he said wrapping his left arm protectively around her shoulder. The woman caught the movement, now noticing that Dawn was standing next to a bleached haired man.

"Have a seat," Buffy gestured to the living room.

"No thank you, we shouldn't be that long." She looked back to Dawn, "Are you ready to go, Dawn? Why don't you show us where your bags are and these gentlemen here can help you out to the car," the women pointed to the men who had accompanied her. It was obvious why she had brought them, both being of large stature.

"Actually, I'm not ready," Dawn answered simply.

"There's been a new development," Spike began to explain as Dawn brought her left hand up to Spike's, that was still draped around her shoulder, allowing the woman to get a good look at their wedding rings.

Shock covered the her face, "You can't get married, you're a minor."

"While she is minor, her ability to get married is not impossible," Spike continued to explain. He pulled the forged papers from his 'guy' out of his inside duster pocket, presenting them to the woman. She looked them over critically.

"Well it looks legal. I just hope you all realize the damage you could do to her in all your selfish need to keep her here!" The woman turned to go, with the gentlemen following behind her. Buffy slammed the door after her.

"Damage?" Dawn asked looking to Spike with a concerned look.

"Don't worry, Bit, it's nothin'." He kissed her cheek and hugged her to him. "You're staying with us and that's all that matters."

"You can go back to your crypt tonight if you want," Buffy said, breaking up the tender moment, "Now that the worst is over, you don't have to stay here anymore."

"What if I don't want him to leave?" Dawn stepped in between Spike and Buffy. "He's my husband and my friend, and I want him to stay."

"Dawn this isn't real and I've had it with you throwing yourself at him!" Buffy yelled.

"You're just jealous."

"Ok, hold on," Spike stepped in, trying to prevent an argument. "Dawn, I really should go back to the crypt tonight." Dawn turned to face him.

"Don't let her make you do anything you don't want to do," Dawn said, looking him in the eye. He took her by the hand, leading her to the couch to sit down.

"Dawn, we just had this conversation. Nothing is going to change, at least not any time soon." He ran a hand lightly down her cheek, eyes roaming over her face, "Ok?"

"So does that mean that things between us might change?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know, wait, no!" he shook his head, "Just put it out of your head, ok?" She didn't respond, "You're welcome to come and visit me whenever you like, but only on a strictly friendship basis."

"Sure, whatever you want, Spike," she gave him a fake smile as she got up and headed up stairs to her bedroom, her door slamming behind her. He closed his eyes in frustration, damn teenage hormones.

"It's ok, she'll understand eventually," Buffy said trying to comfort him.

"I hope you're right," he said with a sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-**

That night, Spike went back to his crypt, without saying goodbye to Dawn, and not without trying. She didn't answer, or open the door. So he just left and went home.

At home he sat and pondered what would happen next. What should he do, what shouldn't he do. The thought of leaving her so she wouldn't get attached and so he could prevent himself form causing any problems crossed his mind. He realized he had some sort of feelings for her now that weren't just friendly feelings. He wanted her in a lusty sort of way, maybe even love. That would jeopardize the whole plan and process of the way things were supposed to go.

So without putting much thought into it, because that would only make things seem more complicated, and he couldn't think like that right now, he left. He packed the things he would need, money, clothes, some blood to tie him over for a couple of days. Enough stuff that would give him time to figure out where he was going. He needed to go away was all he knew. He jotted down a quick letter for Dawn, letting her know what was happening.

He didn't know where he was going and he didn't know for how long. All he knew was that he needed to go. And so he did.

The next morning Dawn awoke, a calmer and more understanding person. She went down to the kitchen, after she was showered and dressed. She plopped down at the island, joining Buffy, who was having her morning coffee. "Good morning, Buffy," Dawn greeted her with a smile.

"Well good morning, Miss Mary Sunshine. What's got you in such a happy mood?"

"I've just realized how much of a brat I've been and how unfair it is to Spike."

"So you've forgiven him completely?"

"Yeah. He's been forced to do something he wasn't really into doing. So I'll let him be and he can come around in his own time."

"Uh-huh," Buffy said giving her head a short nod, with a confused look on her face. "Anyway, speaking of Spike, I found this letter at the bottom of the door this morning." Buffy handed Dawn the letter.

Dawn looked it over, "What's it about?"

"I don't know, I didn't read it."

Dawn opened the envelope and unfolded the paper inside. She read over the writing, her eyes scanning the paper quickly. A look of confusion, followed by hurt and anger marring her features. "I don't believe it! I can't believe he did this!"

"What?"

"He left!"

"What, Why?" Buffy took the paper Dawn handed to her.

"He says that under the circumstances, it would benefit both of us if he left!" Buffy looked over the note with a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry, Dawn, but maybe it's for the best. You can have a normal life without the thought of Spike looming over you," Buffy said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, yeah," Dawn responded, rolling her eyes, "Everything's about me having a normal life! Well what if I don't want a normal life, what if I want Spike?"

"You don't really want Spike, Dawn. You just think you do because you're young, confused, and married to him." Buffy put a gentle hand on her cheek, but Dawn turned away from the gesture. "You think you've got everything you need right now, but just give it a few weeks. You'll see what I mean." She gave Dawn one last comforting smile. "Hurry, or you'll be late for school." Dawn nodded deftly in response.

Dawn never went to school that day. Instead, she had made her way to Spike's empty crypt. She was hoping that the letter was just a hoax, that Spike really hadn't left. "Spike!" she called, his name echoing throughout the structure, bouncing off the walls. She looked around the top half, noticing everything was right where it always was.

When she reached the lower area, it was official, he was gone. She crawled onto his bed and hugged his pillow close to her. She breathed in his scent that had been left behind on his sheets and pillows, a tear running down her cheek. More tears followed as they soaked into the fabric. She laid there like that all day and into the night.

Later that night, when Spike hadn't returned, she gave up and went home. Walking through her front door, she was bombarded with questions from Buffy. "Do you know what time it is? Where have you been, and I know you didn't go to school today! Just because you don't have to worry about being taken away any more, doesn't mean you can continue carrying on like this!" Dawn brushed past her, going up the stairs to her room. "Dawn, we're not done here!" Buffy grabbed her shoulder, turning her to look her in the face. "Where were you?"

"At Spike's."

"Why?"

"To see if he was really gone. He is."

"You were there all day?" Dawn nodded.

"I'm going to bed."

"Now? Aren't you hungry?" Dawn shook her head, reaching the top of the stairs and going to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-**

It had been a month since he had left her, and every day he had wondered if he had done the right thing. He couldn't stop thinking about her. What was she doing, was she thinking about him as much as he was thinking about her? Or had she found someone else to think about instead. He growled at the last thought, which surprised him. That was what he had wanted wasn't it, for her to find someone else, to have a normal life, and to get the idea of the two of them getting together out of her head. He sighed

However, as the days past, when he would sleep images of Dawn and him being together plagued his mind. Things that might have been if he had let himself give in to Dawn's advances. Then there were the ones where she had been angered by what he had done so severely that his return to Sunnydale ended in her staking him. He honestly didn't know how he would be welcomed if he ever did go back to Sunnydale. Would they all hate him, or just her. Or would she even hate him at all, that was always a possibility. Like Buffy had said, one day she'd understand.

The idea of writing to her had occurred to him several times. He just didn't know if he should. Maybe if he did she might be more understanding. Maybe she would welcome him back with open arms. She used to be one of his best friends before this whole marriage fiasco, hopefully she still was.

Then he remembered how he got in this mess to begin with, stupid scoobies. He huffed at the thought. They couldn't do what they were supposed to do and couldn't leave well enough alone. If they hadn't brought Buffy back maybe this wouldn't of happened, Dawn would have been fine. He could have taken care of her like he was doing before the whole Buffy mess. They were making progress, no one was the wiser to Buffy's death and the child services people had left them alone.

Buffy had never planned on being brought back to life, now she had to deal with that. She had been given no time and was thrust back into her life and responsibility, she wasn't ready for that, no wonder everything went to shit.

Spike decided he'd test the waters and write Dawn a letter, he couldn't wait any longer, he wanted to know if he was welcomed home, he hoped very much that he was.

A letter arrived at the Summers' home one afternoon. Dawn picked up the mail on her way into the house from school. She had been going to school more often recently, and she had even caught up on her work.

Dawn turned the letter over to see who it was from. Seeing no name in the return address, she shrugged, ripping it open. It was when she read 'Dear Nibblet' that she finally realized who it was from. Contemplating weather or not to read any further, she continued cautiously.

Dear Nibblet,

I was writing to see how you were doing. I would have called, but I don't have a phone.

I don't know when I'm coming back, but I wanted to let you know that I miss you. I'm hoping that

you'll write me back after you get this letter.

Love, Spike

"How am I doing? He wants to know how I'm doing?" She crumpled the letter in her anger. "How does he think I'm doing? He didn't even say goodbye." She frowned for a moment, remembering the hurt feelings that he had caused her. She sighed in frustration, looking over the letter again. She realized she had some options, the ball was in her court and it was just a matter of how she wanted to play it.

Thinking it over for another minute, Dawn went through her book bag for a pen a piece of paper. She wore a sly smile on her face as she wrote her letter to Spike.

Dear Spike,

I'm so glad you wrote to me. I miss you too. I miss telling you about all the details of

what's going on in my life. I have great news that I know you'd be so happy about. I met a boy

in school whose name is Jack, he and I have been dating for the last couple of weeks. When you

get home you should meet him, I know you'd love him, you and him have so much in common. He also

has a car and he and I go out in it all the time, we just went to the movies a yesterday. He said

the next we go out we're going to go parking, I don't know exactly what that is but it sounds fun!

I'll write more and let you know how that goes. Please write back and I do hope you come back

soon so we can talk like we used to.

Love, Dawn

"She what?" Spike asked himself aloud shaking his head in disbelief as he read the letter. According to what he had just read Dawn had a boyfriend. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't even been gone for a month and she already had eyes for some high school wanker. To make things worse, he was just like him and they were going PARKING! Didn't she understand what kind of position she was putting herself in?

Spike took a moment to calm himself. He was getting all worked up over something everyone including him had wanted for her. Even if he didn't like all the details. All he had to do was be happy for her and accept that she was moving on. These feelings that he was developing for her would just have to go away. He was sure that the feelings he had were from missing her and wishing he could go back to Sunnydale to see her. Yeah that's what they're from.

The good news was that from what he could tell she was still willing to write to him, and happy. So they were on good terms. He smiled at that thought. She still wanted to keep in contact with him, be his friend, that meant that she cared about him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-**

For over a month, Dawn would sit down to write to Spike. She made sure to include fabricated stories of her and 'Jack'. Anything she could think of to make Spike worry or jealous had been included. She figured the more buttons she pushed, the more likely it was for him to come back to see her and maybe even be with here.

Dear Spike,

Sorry it took me so long to write you back this time, I've been really busy with Jack. We've

been going out a lot recently, and I really haven't had much spare time. Jack and I will have been

going out for two months this Saturday night. To add to the occasion we're going to the prom together

the next Friday. If only you were here to see how pretty I look in my dress. It is powder blue, with

spaghetti straps, and it goes all the way down to the floor. I have silver heels to go with it. I don't

know if I'll make it through the whole night, they pinch my toes so badly. What we girls do for beauty.

Hope you write soon,

Love, Dawn

P.S. I'll write you later to tell you how the prom and the after prom activities went, love ya!

A sly smile made its way across her lips as she wrote her final sentence. Let him read that and stew on it for a couple of days. It'll serve him right.

The truth was she wasn't going to the prom at all. No date, no reason to make a big deal about it. Most of the kids at school knew there was something going on with her. She still wore her wedding band on her ring finger when Buffy wasn't around, which caused her to carry herself as off limits to the guys around her. No one at school knew she was married; most of them figured it was a promise ring.

Her plan had been to sit at home and wait on Spike's letter. She didn't think it would take long for him to respond, it never did, and she figured he would be quick in responding to this one.

About three days later the letter reached Spike. He tucked the letter into the inside pocket of his duster as he left the post office, trying hard to prevent himself from ripping it open in excitement right there at the post office box. He made his way back to his motel room, opting to stay in that night to read and re-read, and read again what his Nibblet had wrote to him.

Finally alone, he tore the envelope open and unfolded the paper inside. He read it thoroughly, taking in every word and punctuation. When he had finished it, he dropped it into his lap. 'Over a week, and she had been to busy to write to him? When has she ever been to busy for him? Since he had left and she found someone her own age,' he had answered his own question. 'And now they were going to the prom next Saturday night. What day is it anyway?' He picked up the phone and dialed down to the front desk. "Yeah, what day is it?" he asked the voice on the other end of the line. "Wednesday, damn! Uh sorry, not you." He slammed the phone down getting up from the bed.

Prom was not happening for them. He knew what happened after prom. Write to him about the after prom festivities, there wasn't going to be any.

He began throwing everything he had into his small bag. He was more than two days away from Sunnydale. If he wanted to make it there before prom, he was going to have to haul ass, and now. He had to get his Nibblet back and away from this 'Jack' she had focused her life on. He was extremely jealous and wanted her attention back on him, and him alone. She was his, had always been and always will be, till the end of the world.

Besides, he was her husband.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-**

He had driven all night and was now waiting out the sun. He was only a few hours away now, not much longer and he'd be back in Sunnydale with his Nibblet.

He sat alone in the abandoned building he had found along the road. Sunlight shone through a ventilation vent near the ceiling. He sighed deeply; Spike hated being stuck inside when he should be out there doing something. He needed to get to Sunnydale, but he had left in such a hurry that he hadn't had time to make his car vampire friendly. And so he waited until the sun went down.

When the sun finally did disappear, he quickly jumped into his car and continued full speed ahead to Sunnydale. He made his way into the town about two and a half hours later. He hoped that he wasn't too late. He didn't know what time these things started. All he knew was he had to hurry.

Dawn sat in the Summers' living room watching TV. She kind of felt left out since everyone else was at the prom, the person who she really wanted to take her, her husband, wasn't there. She had decided to spend the night alone. Buffy was at work.

Spike pulled into the Summers' driveway in one quick turn, squealing his tires.

Inside, Dawn heard the sound of squealing tires to close to the house. She muted the sound, listening hard for any preceding sounds. She got up to check out the window, when she heard the frantic knocking on the door.

Spike ran up to the door, knocking rapidly. When no one opened it, he threw it open and stepped inside, looking around quickly. "Where is she? Has the prom started yet?"

Quickly recovering from the shock of Spike having returned, Dawn answered his question, "It started an hour ago."

He turned at the sound of her voice. Seeing that it had come from her, he grabbed her up in hug, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her from the floor. He inhaled the scent of her hair as he smiled to himself. Dawn held onto him with very little intention of letting him go. When Spike began to release her she said, "No, not yet," and pulled him tighter against her and he complied. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you to," he whispered against her hair, nuzzling closer against her. She pulled back to look at him, running her hands over his chest as her eyes roamed over his face. His facial expression turned hard, "Where is this bloody git that you're dating? I thought you were going to the prom with him? And why would you go 'parking' with him, and how do you not know what that is?!"Spike threw out at her.

She smiled, happy to see that she had made an impression on him by what she wrote to him."I made everything up. There is no Jack," she laughed as she watched the expression change on his face to one of dumbfounded-ness. "Did you really miss me?" she asked.

His features softened and he smiled wistfully, "Yeah, I did. I love you, Dawn. I don't know what I was thinking, I never should have left Sunnydale. I never should have left you." She leaned up and kissed him, taking him by surprise. It only made him try and pull her closer. "God, I love you so much," he said between kisses.

"I'm sorry I made you leave, I just wanted you to know that I really did I loved you to."

"I know you do, Dawn. And you didn't make me leave, that's not your fault." He ran his hands down her body, groping and squeezing everything that his hands came in contact with. "I'll never leave you again, till the end of the world," he whispered to her.

"So can we finally consummate this marriage now or what?" Dawn said to him with a cheeky smile.

"If that's what you want, Bit, we can do it."

She nodded eagerly, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs to her bed room. He followed, watching her the entire time as they made their way to their destination. Reaching the doorway, he pulled her to him and closed the door behind him, swinging her around to throw her against it. With her pinned to the wall, he kissed her deeply then moved down to her neck, biting lightly. She moaned at the sensations he was giving her, and rolled her lower body against his, trying to push herself free. He growled at the action, releasing her and ushering her to the bed quickly, removing her shirt as she went.

"Lay down," he told her gruffly, pulling his shirt off and removing his belt. She did as she was told taking her pants off as well.

"You're going to need to take your boots off, or their just going to cause a problem later," she pointed out, before he settled on the bed.

"Good point." He took them off as quickly as possible, throwing them to the floor in haste. He climbed over her, planting kisses over her torso and up to her neck as she spread her legs so he could settle between them. She moaned his name as he thrust against her, awaking her desire.

"Please?" she begged, pressing her body closer against his.

"What do you want, Bit?" he asked her, teasing her with little touches and kisses.

She moaned in frustration at his teasing. "I want you to make love to me," she whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist. He pulled back from her, reaching down to her waist and tugged her underwear down her legs. She struggled to rid herself of her bra as fast as she could. "Calm down, we have enough time. I plan on taking my time." Soon after, she succeeded in freeing herself, laying naked in front of him, allowing him to bask in all her beautiful glory. All the glory that drew him to her in the beginning. He kissed down her body, cherishing it all the way. She moaned under the touch of his lips.

He moved his mouth to the juncture of her legs, which were spread casually, allowing him access. He gently kissed the insides of her thighs and her pelvis before working her sex with his tongue. She moaned and squirmed with every flick and stroke. "Oh God, Spike!" she choked out through the pleasure, "I've been waiting so long for this." She reached down to run her fingers through his hair, lightly raking her nails across his scalp. He growled at the act and gripped her hips roughly.

Spike brought his fingers to her opening carefully sliding one in, pumping it in rhythm with his tongue. Her moisture spurred him on and drove him to a higher level of need. He slipped in a second finger, her body tensed for a moment as she got used to the fullness. Once she relaxed, he plunged them into her as she moved her hips against them. She shook under him as her orgasm ran through her whole body. "That's it," Spike whispered under his breath as he continued to stroke her. He moved back up, kissing her deeply. "Ready?" he asked her, quickly shucking off his pants.

Dawn nodded, biting her lip as excitement played in her eyes. She reached up, letting her hand rest on his cheek before she moved it behind his neck and pulled him down to her lips. He knew she was ready so he leaned down closer to her, as he slowly and gently slid into her. Her breath caught in her throat, he paused and kissed her deeper, pulling more need out of her and sliding the rest of the way in. Spike's eyes met hers while he let her adjust. She smiled up at him and he could see the love in her eyes, and that's all he ever wanted.

Dawn pulled Spike out of his haze by rolling her hips against him. His mouth came crashing down onto hers, kissing her heatedly. His hands roamed her body, grabbing ass and breast, then face, hip, back to ass, as they moved together in one rhythm of each other. The pressure was building within her body again, she gripped his shoulders roughly, nails digging into skin in pleasure. "Spike!" she yelled into the dark as she came closer to her climax. In that moment he rolled quickly, putting her upright and on top. He grabbed her hips in both hands and helped her move back and forth, trying to keep the rhythm they had.

To see her in the moonlight, naked and wanting, turned him on more. "You're so beautiful, Dawn, "he whispered to her. She grinded against him harder, faster and faster. They ended at the same, Dawn falling forward, limp, as he moved to sit up, holding her. Spike hugged her to him, kissing her neck, cheek and then her lips.

"Wow," she breathed in his ear, "That was nice."

"Nice? Not earth shattering, or great, just 'nice'?" he asked, with a smile.

"Well, I'll give you great." She laughed at him.

"That's better. I just can't believe I drove for three days for this little activity and I get 'nice'," he said with mock hurt.

"Well then maybe next time you shouldn't try so hard." He kissed her deeply.

"I'll remember that next time, and don't you be so upset when it's mediocre."

"Oh really? Well we'll just see how mediocre it is won't we." She moved to push him down for another round, and just as he was about to give, he stopped. "What?" Dawn asked, looking at him confused, "What's wrong, Spike?"

He listened for a moment, "Buffy's home," he whispered as he heard the car door slam and running up to the front door. "And I think she knows I'm here," he finished just before they heard his name.

"SPIKE!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-**

Dawn and Spike's eyes both want wide, as they clambered off of one another in search of clothes. Meanwhile Buffy continued up the stairs to Dawn's bedroom door. They both looked at the door in fear as the banging sounded through the room, right before it opened.

There, with the light from the hallway shining behind her, was Buffy. She looked around the room, taking notice that Spike was in jeans and boots back on, and Dawn was wearing a t-shirt with nothing else but a sheet wrapped around her waist. "Look, Buffy, Spike's back!" was all Dawn could say.

"Please tell me that what I think is going on here isn't going on here," Buffy begged and pleaded with her eyes to Dawn.

Dawn didn't speak a word. Spike tried to tread carefully, "What do you think is going on here?" he asked.

"That you two just," she couldn't even bring herself to say it, "You know," pointing between the two of them.

"What! No, uh… see, she was here and I came to see her, and uh…, then she asked to um…," he sighed in defeat. He looked between the two sisters, "I've got nothin'."

"Can I see you out in the hallway," she asked Spike. He nodded pulling his shirt over his head and heading out. She then looked to Dawn, "Put your clothes back on, then we're going to talk." Buffy closed the door behind her as she followed Spike. She grabbed his shoulder and slammed him into the wall. "First off, what are you doing here? Your letter said that that it would be good for her if you went a away for a while?"

"I did, but then I wrote her."

"You what?"

"I wrote her a letter, I thought it would make her feel better about the situation. Then she wrote me back, then I wrote her back."

"Wait, she wrote you back? Like you left a return address on it by accident?"

"No more like on purpose. Long story short, I missed her and she missed me and I wanted my friend back, so I came back!"

"If you remember correctly, you two weren't exactly friends when you left. Which is why you wanted to leave. Then before we were making any progress with her, you wrote her a letter! Now we've back tracked, and we're a lot worse off than we were before because you're sleeping with her!" She shook her head in frustration.

"Buffy, I love her," he said quietly.

"You love everybody!"

"Nough'uh!" She raised an eyebrow at him, "Ok, fine! But this time I do love her, and we're married and all. So I think things can stay the way they are."

"Did she ask you to come back?"

"No, that was my doin', she didn't even know I was coming, I swear."

"Ok, well then you have to go back to wherever you were, you can't stay here!"

"That's fine, that's fair, but I'm not going back to where I was, I want to be near my wife."

"I don't want him to leave," they both turned and say Dawn standing in the doorway, "I love him."

"Oh would you two stop! Spike I want you to leave, now." He nodded, walking over to Dawn. Dawn shook her head no, when Spike took her hand.

"It's alright, luv. We have to play by the Slayer's rules for a bit. I'm goin' home like she asks and I'll see you tomorrow night, alright?" She nodded in response, reaching for a hug and clinging herself to him. After a minute, Spike pulled away from Dawn and made his way out of the house.

Buffy looked at Dawn, "Do you know why he came back, Dawn?" Buffy asked, hoping to have more light shed on the subject.

She nodded, "I tried to make him jealous," she sighed, "I was writing him and telling him that I had a boyfriend to try and get him to come back."

"He said you never asked or told him to." Dawn shook her head.

"No, he did that on his own, which only proves that he loves me. But I guess you won't let us be together."

Buffy sighed, "I just don't like, Dawn. We should have never come up with this idea."

"Why, so I could get taken away and then you wouldn't have to deal with me?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Dawn! Look I'm sorry if I upset you, and I'm sorry if I made the wrong decision and put you through all this misery. But you're not supposed to be a real married couple, that was only to protect you! You have to understand that."

"All I know is I love him and he loves me, and we showed each other that tonight. And no matter what you do to him or me, we'll always have tonight. Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Because it wasn't supposed to work out this way." Dawn huffed and shut herself back in her room. Buffy sighed rubbing her temple. What was she going to do now?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-**

Dawn cried, for now she really knew that Spike loved her as much as she loved him. It had taken him longer to admit it, but he had and had showed her. She looked toward her window. She should leave, go to him. She had just got him back and he was taken away again. She decided that she would go see him, besides he had left his duster.

Dawn climbed out her window and made her way down the street to Spike's.

What was he doing, why did he come back, why did he give in? He should have just stayed where he was. How could he not of know that it was a trick. She was sneaky that one. He sighed, he knew that deep down he wanted to come back, for her to still care about him the way she had when he left. He left because he couldn't handle the truth and the ramifications of truth. The truth that they had become close after Buffy died, and they had fallen in love with one another, not just as friends, but as more than that. The reason he was worried about going through with this plan was because he would have to face up to that, Dawn had. She told him that she felt strongly for him in the beginning, and she must of known he felt something or else she wouldn't have tried so hard to make him feel close to her too.

A knock broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up at the door to find Dawn making her way in. "What are you doin' here, Dawn?" he asked going to her and pulling her into a hug.

"You forgot your coat," she whispered, offering it up.

"So I did." He smiled at her, then frowned, "Does Buffy know you're here?" he asked. She shook her head no.

"I snuck out through the window."

"Wow, we really are meant for each other, you're just like me." She shrugged.

"I missed you."

"I told you I'd be there tomorrow night."

"I couldn't wait."

"You shouldn't be here."

"I know."

He took her hand and led her over to the sarcophagus, helping her up, "Come here." He got up with her and held her close. They were silent for a moment before Dawn spoke.

"Is this what the woman meant by 'damage'," Dawn asked quietly.

Spike sighed, "I don't know, maybe. Do you feel damaged?"

"Not really, I guess. Just a little confused." She looked to him, "Do you want to be with me, marriage included?"

"Of course! I love you too much now to let you go." He brought his hand to her cheek, "We just have to figure out a way for Buffy to and the other scoobies to understand." She nodded.

"I want to be with you too. So I guess running away isn't an option, because I like that one." He laughed shaking his head.

"No, we're not going to run away. It's not my style. I'd prefer for us to get a place together right down the street and have them live in seething hatred of me for the rest of their lives." His smile broadened as he thought of all the trouble that would cause. Yelling and screaming and nasty comments every time he saw any of them. "Yeah, that would be fun."

Dawn raised an eyebrow at him, "You just love to stir up problems don't you?"

"Uh, duh! Vampire."

"So what do we do now?"

"You should go home, before you cause any trouble," he responded, helping her down. "I'll walk you home."

So they headed back to the Summers' home hand in hand. He pulled her up against him, hugging her to him, trying to keep the chill off her. "I love you," she said, kissing his cheek.

He stopped, turning into her and wrapping her up in his coat as he pulled her into a kiss. She plastered herself against him, enjoying the feeling, and moaned his name.

"We have to stop," he said between kisses.

"Why?"

"Because we have to get you home."

"Oh fine." They turned to keep walking. "I was just thinking."

"Yeah? That's never good," he laughed.

She smacked his arm, "Stop! No, really."

"What about?"

"Well we never actually got a honeymoon. So I think that we should go away somewhere."

He nodded. "Maybe, but we'll worry about that this summer."

"But that's such a long way off!" she complained.

"It's only six months away. You need to go to school, this whole thing didn't give ya a get out of school clause."

"Oh, c'mon, Spike, don't get all Buffy on me. What do you care anyway?"

"Hey, that was low!" he frowned at her, "And what do I care? I don't want a stupid wife. Sorry if I have standards." They walked up to the porch.

"Say it again?" she asked turning to look him in the eyes.

"Which part?"

"The part where you called me your wife." She smiled sweetly.

"You are my wife, Dawn, and I don't want you to be stupid." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

Dawn opened the door. "Buffy, I'm home!" she called into the house.

"What?" Buffy met her at the door, with a look of confusion on her face, "You were gone?"

"No wonder they wanted to take you away," Spike mumbled under his breath. Dawn elbowed him in the ribs, "Ah!"

"I heard that, Spike." Buffy glared at him, then looked to Dawn."I take it you snuck out the window and went to Spike's?"

"Pretty much," she shrugged.

"Well go on up to bed, it's late." Dawn threw herself into Spike, wrapping her arms around his neck. Spike kissed her deeply before letting her go. Buffy looked away in disgust. "Do you have to do that?" she asked them. They just looked at her.

When Dawn had gone upstairs and they heard her door shut, Buffy looked at Spike, "You two are like a couple of teenagers."

"What can I say, she makes me feel so young," he smirked.

"I bet. Thanks for bringing her home, I don't want her out alone."

"I know, neither do I." Buffy gave him an understanding look, "Well, I'd better go."

"Yeah."

As Spike walked down the steps, Buffy asked, "You really care about her don't you?" Spike looked at her question. He just nodded as he turned and continued his walk back home. Buffy stared after him until he was out of sight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-**

Buffy had been up half the night dealing with her problem with Dawn. She had weighed all her options with the situation. She realized that she had created this problem for herself. If she had only made sure Dawn went to school instead of dealing with her own issues. She had been so selfish, everyone who had told her that she shouldn't be Dawn's guardian had been right, she couldn't do it. She wasn't able to offer her the kind of environment that Dawn needed. But what's done is done and now she had to deal with the mess. She cared about Dawn, loved her, and she cared who she spent her life with along with her happiness. Unfortunately, Spike made Dawn happy.

As usual, she had asked Spike to help her, and he had turned it around to use it against her. She sighed deeply, rubbing her temples, as she made her way around the kitchen with her coffee mug. She had decided that she was going to make Dawn breakfast as a peace offering and they could discuss the current condition of things.

"Dawn?" Buffy knocked lightly on the door. There was a mumbled response. Buffy opened the door and moved quietly through the room, "C'mon and get up. We have pancakes, you know you want to get for pancakes." She reached the window and began to pull the blind up. "Let's get up to face the sun." She raised the blind a bit.

There was a loud 'yelp' and scuffling as a blur of mass and blankets moved across Dawn's bed. Dawn sat up with a start looking of the side of the bed. Buffy turned to see what all the noise was.

"Spike!" Dawn cried, concern in her voice.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Dawn looked back to Buffy, wide eyed. "I'm burnin' up, that's what's goin' on!" Spike answered, pulling the blankets tighter around him, "close the fuckin' bleedin' window!"

"What are you doing here? I watched you walk home.!" Buffy yelled.

"Are you ok?" Dawn asked, leaning over the side of the bed and putting a hand on him.

"Well enough, bit,"

Dawn swung around to Buffy. "Would you close the window already!"

"When someone answers me!" She was trying to hold what little control she had over the situation.

"He came in through the window last night. I asked to come up. We talked and he was about to go home when I asked him to stay. Are you happy now?"

Buffy dropped the shade back down. Spike sat up, letting the blankets fall back a bit. Buffy's eyes widened in shock. "You're naked!" she pointed at Spike's bare chest.

Dawn looked back at Spike and watched him roll his eyes. "He's wearing pants," Dawn defended, as Spike got uo to show her.

"I want you two down stairs in the kitchen now!" Buffy stormed out, leaving the two to make themselves decent.

Buffy turned to face them as the shuffles in, taking a seat at the island. "Good, nice to see put some clothes on," she said to Spike.

Dawn spoke, "What do you want?"

"Well I was going to tell you, believe it or not, that I was willing to see how this whole marriage thing worked out. However, with this morning's little stunt, I'm not so sure I want to now." She eyed Spike, frowning, seeming a little bothered.

"I told him to stay. This time it's my fault. And if you were going to accept us, you should get used to seeing similar 'stunts' more often from here on out."

"Yeah, I was aware of that. But that was before I actually saw it!" She winkled her nose, having the image play through her mind again.

"Well get used to it, Slayer, 'cause things are stayin' the way they are," Spike said, wrapping an arm around Dawn's waist. "I'm not leavin' her side again." He kissed her temple.

Buffy sighed, defeated. She looked Dawn in the eyes, leaning on the island, "And you're sure there is no way I can talk you out of this?" Dawn shook her head no, "Not even if I tell you there are lots of fish in the sea and one day you will find someone for you, who's your age and even alive?"

"The more I think about that I don't think that's possible. I mean can there really be anyone who's as old as me? Let's face it, I'm older than Spike. My best bet might be a really old demon, or to summon up a god," Dawn smiled, knowing she had stood up to all her sisters blocks.

Buffy realized then that this was bigger than her, and maybe Dawn would be fine. There was no way she could fight a teenager for very long, along with a 120 something year old vampire. Well she knew she could fight the vampire, stake him even, it wouldn't take long, just a second. She dwelled on that thought for a moment. Then she remembered the teenager, she'd never hear the end of it, and who knew how long it would take her to get over it.

"Well I can agree, but I don't have to like it."

Dawn smiled, "That's all I ask, and to respect that we need a honeymoon."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Buffy rolled her eyes as Dawn pouted. "I can't believe this is happening. Fine, but we'll discuss it later, much later."

"Agreed," Dawn nodded, "And Spike lives here now," she said matter-of-factly.

"Does not! He has his own home!" Buffy tried to stand firm.

"This is true, but I'm not living in a crypt, sorry."

"No you wouldn't, but he would. And you could see him as often as you wanted." Buffy tried to bargain.

Dawn shook her head, "No deal. He lives here or I move out and get my own place."

"You can't move out, you don't know how!"

"It's not hard," Spike interjected.

"Fine, he can live here." But ultimately Buffy gave in. She didn't want to think about it anymore. "Just eat your pancakes." She dropped a plate in front of Dawn, and flopped down with hers, jabbing at them furiously.

"There's also one more thing," Dawn began.

"And that is?" Buffy asked, raising her eyebrows, waiting for the next request.

"Well since he'll be staying here, there's the matter of more bed space. What I have now is kinda snug with both of sleeping in it." Buffy rolled her eyes at the suggestion, sighing deeply.

"How do you feel about bunk beds?"


End file.
